Marcas
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto tiene una curiosidad, ¿por que Hinata e Ino no tienen las marcas y a la rosada y tenten si? -travesuras de Ero Naruto- NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Marcas"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sentía curiosidad pero también mucho miedo de preguntar.

Había una duda que daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin embargo preguntarlo sin pensar podría significar un alto grado de daño físico, sobre todo por la presencia de la rosada, ya saben que es bien mojigata la pobre.

Vio a sus compañeras de nuevo y la curiosidad lo torturó cruelmente, de nuevo llevó su mirada hasta ños traseros multi tamaños de las kunoichis de su generación y se mordió las uñas.

Cabe aclarar en este punto que Naruto no observaba todos esos traseros por morbo o por que el fuese un pervertido, para nada, simplemente lo hacía por mera curiosidad.

Tiró de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación, no era la gran cosa pero ya saben como es de desgraciada la curiosidad, se moría por saber la explicación de tal acontecimiento.

—Naruto -le asustó la voz a su espalda, era Shikamaru que le llamaba desde un árbol-, saca tu trasero de allí.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué? -dijo confundido y molesto por ser interrumpido en sus cavilaciones-

—Sólo muevete antes de que ese par de bestias te golpeen -dijo refiriéndose a la rubia y la rosada-

—¿Ahora que hice? -dijo sorprendido-

—Idiota, las chicas van a tomar un baño, conociéndote es obvio que intentaras algo pervertido, así que saca tu trasero de ahí y vamos a alejarnos.

—Ah, entiendo.

¿No que muy inteligente Shikamaru?, parece que no tanto, mira que Naruto se burló de ti y en tu cara, si, por que detrás de ti va un ruin y sucio clon mientras el real se escabuye entre los arbustos con una mirada libidinosa y una cara de pervertido muchísimo peor que la de Jiraiya.

Los ojitos azules, tan lindos, tan coquetos y tan puros, se movían de un lado a otro, la saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios cual perro hambriento y en su mente un chibi Naruto en forma de diablito con cuerno y cola incluido, bailaba al son de los más grandes cánticos de victoria.

Cinco minutos.

Eso fue todo lo que Naruto tuvo que esperar para que pantalones, faldas y espandex salieran volando cual palomas en vuelo dejando a la vista un panty rosa, un boxer apretado color vino y dos sexys, apretadas y diminutas tangas, una violeta y una lila.

Naruto quedó en shock, no sabía que Hinata tuviese toda esa... Emmm... Como decirlo... Bueno, no sabía que Hinata estaba tan bien desarrollada de ambos lados y mucho menos imaginó que Hinata usara ropa interior tan sexy y reveladora...

En otras cosas, ya había encontrado la respuesta a su duda, la razón por la que a Hinata e Ino, no se les marcaba nada por debajo de la ropa y a Tenten y Sakura si era por que las dos primera usaban tangas... Benditas, hermosas, sexys y diminutas tangas.

La sangre salió agresiva por sus fosas nasales dejándolo noqueado, sus ojos se pusieron blancos pero no era por haber desarrollado el Byakugan lo cuál sería muy absurdo, entonces...

Shikamaru no podía evitar reír con las ocurrencias de Naruto, Chouji y Kiba, estaban alejados del lago donde las chicas tardarían dandose un baño y jugueteando entre ellas mientras se ponían al día con los chismes del momento, mientras tanto ellos se hallaban en una acción de camaderia muy masculina, por que ellos eran muy machos, estaba tan feliz de haberle evitado una golpiza al pervertido de Naruto, estaba tan feliz que le daban ganas de darle un abrazo, es mas, se lo habría dado de no ser por que el chico había soltado un gran chorro de sangre por sus fosas nasales y desaparecido en una nube de humo con el sonido de un clon de sombras que desaparece.

Jajaja ese Naruto... Naruto... Ese Naruto... ¡ESE HIJO DE...!

Demasiado tarde había reaccionado, lo habían encontrado detrás de un arbusto con una intensa hemorragia nasal, los ojos blancos, babeando perro y el "soldadito" en guardia mientras decía una y otra vez "Hinata~" de forma coqueta, pilla y cómplice con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas.


End file.
